Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130128204822/@comment-205.245.85.57-20130525053746
MEAAAAAP I HAVEN'T BEEN ON HERE FOR LIKE FOUR WHOLE DAAAAAAYS!!!! D: Jenny: Sooooo how 'bout you stop freaking out and running around in circles and, oh, I don't know; reply to all of these comments?? Me: ...*stops running* Meanie! I'm just trying to get some random panic time in! :P ^^ When'd you get so sarcastic, anyways? *sad puppy face* Jenny: *facepalms* Maybe since the last story I've been in has had me as a more sarcastic-ish— Me: Sarcastic-ish? That's not a word! You're fired! Jenny: .....Must you quote every random little thing to comes to mind? Oh, and three paragraphs ago, you did the 'sad puppy face'. Don't you think you could've come up with a better word than 'sad'? Maybe, I don't know; 'kicked puppy face' or 'brokenhearted puppy face'? Isn't 'sad' a banned word in IEW? Me: "Yes, yes I do." :D And idk, maybe—*le gasp* Kicking puppies?!?! :O What has gotten into you?? Bad OC! Bad! *squirts with spray bottle* Jenny: *flinches and turns away, trying to keep the water out of her eyes with her arm* ...Note to other OCs, be glad your author isn't totally crazy like mine is. Really. :/ Me: *squirt bottle disappears* Meanie! :P Now I'm gonna have to go write a fanfic where you're all random and silly again so you'll stop interrupting everyone's comments! And how exactly DO you keep popping up randomly in everyone's comments, anyways? O.o Jenny: ...Magic... comment... teleporter? Me: ',:/ Jenny: How am I supposed to know, you crazy authors are the ones throwing me in there! *starts to leave* Oh, and don't you have like a bazillion fanfics that you've started on but haven't finished to work on? Me: Heh... hehe... :) Jenny: What've you been doing in all your free time? Rereading WG fanfics and watching Wild Kratts and Kim Possible??? Me: ....Maybe? :D *random parade goes by* Jenny: *facepalms again* This is why you really shouldn't get a FF account. You'd get like a zillion stories started and then never finish them. -.- Me: What?! It's not MY fault every day I get attacked by these evil little red-eyed plot bunnies who start eating my carrot brain! D: Jenny: ...O.o I seriously worry about you sometimes. Me: *sparkles and rainbows appear in background* Yay! You do care! :D Jenny: .......Why me? D: Me: *pushes her into a football field-sized waffle* There! All better! :D Jenny: ... Me: :D Jenny: Do you realize for how long you've been typing up this weird (but sadly typical) conversation between you and a fictional character you made up? Did you even reply to their comments yet? Me: OH I ALMOST FORGOT! :O RANDOMNESS TEST!! 8D Jenny: ... 1. The only thing I can think of is the Cheetah Racer episode of Wild Kratts... I don't think it is though. D: 2. Wild Kratts? Martha Speaks? I don't even know... 3. ??? 4. Wild Kratts??? I don't remember! D: 5. Um.... Martha Speaks? xD No idea... 6. Martha Speaks!! That ep was SO HILARIOUS! xD Can I quote it? :D 7: No idea... D: 8. Once again, no idea. D: D: D: ...Wow, I only know like WordGirl, Wild Kratts, and Martha Speaks quotes... D: RANDOM QUOTE TIME!!! :D "Who does that look like?" *shows picture* "A...squid...juggling lunch meat?" "Uh, no, _____?" (leaving it blank til someone guesses!) "Ohhhhhh! Oh! Yeah!" ~TLM P.S. Jenny: Sorry for TLM's weirdness in this comment... You'd think she just got a large-sized French silk pie Blizzard... Me: *pops out of nowhere* I can't even EAT a large-sized Blizzard, I get too full! And I've tried! ...Boy, have I tried.... Yeah anyways, maybe I'm just hyper cuz I had a blueberry muffin! :D Jenny: Yeah, like five hours ago. :/ Me: Sooo? ...How do you even know about that??? O.o Jenny: I'm your OC. I imaginarily follow you around and be in fanfics and whatever else weirdness you drag me into. -.- Me: :O Emergency, emergency! Lack of randomness alert! This is a code lawnchair, I tell you; CODE LAWNCHAIR! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I— Jenny: *disappears in cloud of pretty purple sparkles* Me: ....:O How'd she do that?!? She doesn't have author powers!! Ferb: The logic of cartoons are some of the few things that're just meant to stay a mystery. Me: Yup—what're you doing here?!?!? Aviva: I have no idea... Martha: I don't know, but hi! My name's Martha! :D Rufus: *waves and squeaks* Hiya! Blossom: *blinks and makes nearly indescribable blinky-beepy-electronic-y noises* O.o Louis: ...Uhhhh... w-what am I doing here??? Candace: You are making a GIANT GLARING THRONG OF OUT-OF-FANDOM REFERENCES, MISSY! OOH, YOU ARE SO BUSTED! Me: :D D: *poofs them all back to their shows before this becomes the longest, weirdest, out-of-fandom-reference-y-ness P.S. ever* Jenny: Too late. :/ Me: NOOOOOOOOO— Jenny: *FINALLY ends comment* Disclaimer: All weirdness belongs to me! :D I have no idea why I'm putting a disclaimer here! I'm not disclaiming anything! :D And now I'm going to bed (aha! THAT'S why I'm so hyper! I'm totally super tired!), so, GOOD NIGHT PEOPLEZ! :D